


Content

by Davechicken



Series: Darkpilot Omegaverse [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben wants attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Ben’s heat isn’t due for three days yet, but he’s in that pre-heat phase when he just wants to cuddle everyone (but especially Poe). He always puts a second bag of the dried fruit treats for the twins when he sends them off to school for the day, kissing their curly heads and wishing them well. 

He teaches his own students for the day, and gives them work to do on finding the emotional memory that allows them to balance the most items on top of the other with the Force. 

Once everything is done and the children are doing their homework, Ben sits on the couch, feet tucked under his butt, and beams up at Poe when he walks in. He’s always glad to see him, but right now he needs the warm weight of the hands on his waist as his Alpha bends to kiss him. The mark on his neck tingles, and he turns his head to ask for attention there. 

Poe is all too happy to give it, mouthing along his throat and chuckling at the purring sounds that elicits. Ben grabs Poe by the belt, dragging him onto the couch, too. 

“Need you.” He doesn’t even mean sex (later, when the kids are asleep, the pre-heat notching their lovemaking to longer periods tied every night), just kisses and fingers and soft words. 

“I can’t even change?”

“Not when you smell that good,” Ben replies, and then there’s more kisses, fingers in hair, and he’s lost in the daze of satisfaction. 

His Alpha is so wonderful, and he’s so damn lucky. They end up tangled together on the couch, hands clasped, when their children come through to say hi to their other father. 

Ben knows he’s beyond blessed. This. This is all he ever thought he could ever not have. He feels the hand on his waist again, and sighs. 

Life… Is good.


End file.
